


I Would Never

by Kovicenterprises (orphan_account)



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Promise, but fluff at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kovicenterprises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks and James get into an argument. Ends with da Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Never

" Well, at least, I don't say out late as hell" Aleks screamed back at James.  
" Oh I'm so sorry I have a fuckin job Aleks" James sneers back at Aleks a glare prominent on his face.  
"At 2 am, James? 2 in the god damn morning you are at work?" Aleks was seething with anger. How could James just straight up lie to his face like that?  
" My god you are so fucking jealous. I have given you no reason to be so paranoid."   
" I called the office last night Jordan said you weren't there, that you left an hour or so after me." Aleks blinked back the tears that were threating to fall.  
" Listen, Aleks, I need to tel-"   
" I don't want to hear any more excuses, James I can't take it anymore!" Aleks says finally letting the tears fall from his cheeks.  
" Aleks you need to listen."  
"James please leave," Aleks says turning away wiping his tear stained cheeks whit his hands.  
" No it's not what yo-" James starts to explain himself but Aleks won't let him.  
" James either you leave or I will," Aleks says turning back to face James once again, giving James a choice. James turned around and left with a frown crested into his lips.

Two hours later James creaks the door open. It's midnight now, he hopes that Aleks is still awake. James can hear faint whimpers coming from the back bedroom. Thier bedroom. James slowly inched to the door, as his hand reached for the doorknob he had second thoughts. But he pushed them down and opened the door quietly. Aleks had his back to the door his body was shaking under the heavy blanket that was draped over him. James moved to the farther side of the bed at knelt down. Aleks jumps as James calls out his name. Aleks opens his mouth to speak but James shushes him.

" I'm sorry, I didn't say anything I should have earlier, I didn't mean to make you cry," James starts he flicks on the light next him before continuing " Seamus was helping me make this," He says as he pulls out a black ring with an engraving saying, Aleks my one and only.   
" Turns out Sea is really good at engraving, I wanted something special for you even though we don't have that much money." James looks down at the ring staring at it for a bit.

" I love you, I would never hurt you." Aleks pulls James into a hug.  
" I feel like a shitty person, but you could have told me earlier instead of making me worry about you all day." Aleks say punching his shoulder. James smiles and gazes into Aleks's eyes.

"Aleksandr I know this might not be the best time but I love you, I love   
every god damn thing about you. The way your eye crinkle when you smile, the cute wheeze you get when you laugh to hard. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. So, Aleksandr Merchant, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" James says never looking away from Aleks's eyes.

" Yes, James fucking yes."Aleks takes the ring from James' fingers and puts it on. It fit perfectly, to perfect. " I may have stolen your other ring to make sure the size was perfect."

Aleks chuckled and leaned down to kiss James passionately. He then pulls James up next to him on the bed and snuggles up next to him. James sighs contently running his fingers though the younger boys hair.  
" I love you more than anything you, asshole," James says looking over at Aleks and smiling.  
" I love you more you idiot." Aleks leans up and kiss him one last time.


End file.
